1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door actuating mechanism for opening and closing the bottom discharge doors of a railway hopper car. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved camming device which is positioned adjacent the railroad track and which actuates the door operating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,630 May 21, 1918; 1,803,384 May 5, 1931; 3,314,558 Apr. 18, 1967; and 3,459,317 Aug. 5, 1969 show representative designs wherein door actuating mechanisms are operated from off track devices. The present invention is an improvement over such door operating mechanisms.